In The Middle Of The Street
by 2-Casey-6
Summary: Seven months after I’ll Miss You. Minor femslash. Victoria/Candice.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything from WWE. And the title is from Our House by Madness**

**Rating: T(just to be safe)**

**Pairing: Victoria/Candice implied.**

**Author's note: this was in my head after I heard Madness – Our House. I'm finally writing again! YAY!**

**Summary: **_**Oh God…. Why did I drive out here? **_**Seven months after I'll Miss You. Not going to tell you anything else.**

--

'_Oh God…. Why did I drive out here?'_

Ironically, the song Our House by Madness was on the radio as Lisa-Marie Varon, better known as Victoria, was in the middle of the street. In front of _their_ house.

She hadn't been here since Candice died seven months ago. Just seeing their house made Lisa miserable again. Lisa had only been in the house once after Candice died. It was two days after her Candy had died and she had to get clothes for Candice to be buried in. After she did that, she found herself a place on the other side of town. She wanted to leave town, but couldn't. Candice was buried here. She couldn't, still can't, leave her.

Lisa didn't mean to pass by their house. She just needed a drive. Work had been difficult without Candy, but she decided to keep going and bury herself in wrestling. She was so overworked, that Vince sent her on leave. She had been going crazy at the hotel, so she went out for a drive. She automatically found a familiar route and drove it instinctively. And here she was. In front of their house. No, home.

_Their _home. Lisa smiled as she remembered how excited her Candy was to have found the perfect home for them. The two had been together a little over a year and they wanted to move in together. Both of them had been looking for a place separately. After three months of searching, Lisa was in the gym sparring with Amy as a very familiar ringtone was heard in the gym.

**Flashback**

'_Let me show you what love is,  
__let me show you how to move your body,  
__let me show you—'_

'Hey babe' she said.

'Hey' Candice's perky voice began on the other end of the line, 'Listen, I don't care what you're doing of where you are, but I have found the perfect house! You need to come down here NOW! I'm here waiting for you' Candice finished semi-screaming into her phone. 'Okay, I'll be there in a few. Love you!' Lisa said with a smile. She loved it when Candice was excited. It made Lisa feel all warm en fuzzy inside.

'_I really am whipped.'_ Lisa thought with a huge smile on her face.

Fifteen minutes later Lisa drove into the street. She already loved the neighborhood. It was a wide street with a playground at every 10 houses. When Lisa drove by, she couldn't help but notice a little girl on a swing having the time of her life. It made her think. _'Children playing, huh? Candice, myself and children… Maybe…'_

Lisa parked her car and got out. She stood right in front of the house and she was just looking at it. A small smile was formed on her lips as she walked up to the front door. Just as she raised her hand to ring the doorbell, the door opened and she was dragged into the house.

The door closed behind her and she was pushed into it. Before Lisa knew what was going on she was greeted with a very passionate kiss.

'Hey' Candice greeted.

'…'

Lisa tried to say something, but somehow she couldn't find her voice. How did Candice this to her? Candice smirked cockily and led her around the house. When Lisa finally came to her senses, she realized the house was indeed the perfect house for the pair. She looked into Candice's eyes.

'I love this house, babe' she said, knowing she wanted to grow old with the woman next to her in the house they were in.

**End flashback**

Lisa finally got out of her car after sitting in there for two hours. She walked into the front door and she raised her hand to ring the doorbell. After all this time, she still hoped that Candice would open the door and greet her with a kiss so passionate that would make her knees go weak.

After a minute of so, nobody had opened the door. Disappointed, Lisa grabbed her key and unlocked the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She slowly walked into the house that used to be her home, her sanctuary. Now it was one big torture, filled with years of memories, fights, happiness and weeks of sweet lovemaking.

Lisa walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. There was a photo of her and Candice looking back at her. They were smiling. Amy and Trish asked them to come to the beach with them and spend a fun day in the sun. The two could use the time out, so they tagged along. She could still feel Candice in her arms and see Amy take the picture.

She stared at it. It was probably time to move Candice's belongings out of their home, but was Lisa able to? Could she let Candice go? With this question in mind, Lisa sat in front of that picture.

**END**

**Author's note: let me know what you think. I might come up with another sequel.**


End file.
